This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to various other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are used to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of the resource. These systems generally include a wellhead through which the well is drilled. These wellheads may include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various casings, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations. In drilling and production systems, a hanger may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping) within the well to facilitate extraction of the resource. Such hangers may be disposed within and supported by a housing of the wellhead. In some cases, a tool may be used to lower the hanger to a landed position within the wellhead. After reaching the landed position, the hanger may be locked (e.g., mechanically locked) into position within the wellhead.